More and more individuals and organizations use phones or other small communication devices that utilize the Bluetooth short-range wireless connectivity standard. One vulnerability, however, of the Bluetooth standard is that during the bonding of devices for the purpose of accessing information, etc., a nearby person could, theoretically, snag the connection of the device and in extreme cases could empty out all the data stored in the device, including confidential information. One approach to prevent such actions has been to completely block any useful access to data through the Bluetooth-enabled device and allow the use of the Bluetooth-enabled device only for hands-free and headset devices. However, these limitations defeat the purpose of universal use of a Bluetooth-enabled device, including using the device as a modem and using the device as a means of locally synchronizing data or even uploading updates to the device.